Agápe kai Éros
by Zute
Summary: The Greeks defined love in four ways, this story covers two of them. Elissa always had one form of love, then she found the other, from the same man.


Original prompt: **Elissa loses virginity by the *writer's choice***

Agápe - Brotherly love  
Éros - Erotic or passionate love  
_Philía_ - Friendship  
_Storgē_ - Affection, like a parent for a child.

_These are the four forms of love the ancient Greeks defined. This story explores the first two and how the boundaries between them dissolved. (Warning: Incest)_

_~o~o~o~_

"You know..." Fergus wove unsteadily and used a hand to prop himself up on a wall, "you're really pretty. Ya...you... you better be careful, Lis, 'cause the boys are all going to want you, just you wait and see." Fergus squinted against the wavering form of his sister, appreciating her willowy limbs, slender waist, and red, pouty lips.

Elissa snorted. "Like you'd let any of them get close enough to me to even try. You scared off Roland forever, I think." Fergus had caught Roland about an inch from deflowering her. He'd beaten the poor squire horribly and now she couldn't even sneak a kiss from him any longer.

That evening there had been a gala and the Cousland siblings had imbibed freely. Oriana and Oren, along with Bryce and Eleanor, were in Antiva visiting family and working out trade agreements. Fergus was celebrating his newly found bachelor status, however temporary it was. Earlier in the evening Fergus had considered the women in attendance at their soiree and decided they all were outshone by his own little sister. When had she grown up? He couldn't remember ever actually noticing she was a lovely, even desirable... woman. The thought disturbed him when it first crossed his mind, or rather his reaction to the thought, and he had tried to chase it away with more brandy.

"...maybe, Loren's boy, Dairren. He's not too hard on the eyes... perhaps a bit inexperienced, though." Elissa tucked her shoulder under her brother's armpit, trying to help him to his room, barely able to stand herself. "I'd rather it were someone more experienced though. Perhaps Bann Teagan..."

Fergus stopped moving, suddenly hearing his sister, and turned to her grabbing her shoulders. "Why you little minx! You're planning how you're going to lose your virginity? If Mother heard this..."

Elissa put her finger to her lips and shushed him. "Don't tell, Ferggy. She'd send me to the Chantry to become an initiate until she could marry me to some thick-lipped old man." She leaned against her brother, her hand on his chest, and looked up into his kind brown eyes. "I just... before they marry me off to some old man with hair growing out of his ears and shaggy, gray eyebrows... I just want to know what _it_ is like." She looked around the hall. "Passion, you know?" she whispered into his ear and laughed.

Fergus, even in his drunken haze, knew it was wrong, but he rationalized his sister was right. She'd be bartered off to further the families interests, she might never know true passion. Who better than him to show her? He would ensure she didn't get a bastard. He would teach her everything she desired to know. His imagination flashed on her slender, young form on his bed, arching in ecstasy. "You won't learn that from a clod like Roland."

"Come on, Ferggy. Let's get you to your room." She wrapped his arm around her shoulder and began stumbling with him to his room again. They finally made it, laughing and joking and nearly falling several times.

He was starting to feel more sober but he pretended to be drunker than he was. He careened unsteadily to the bed and fell into it.

"Ferg, you need to undress first, you big oaf." Elissa laughed and stood over him. "I'll help you, doofus." She sat on this side of his bed and unfastened his boot and tugged hard, nearly falling off the bed when it finally came free of his foot.

"Close the door, Lis. I don't want the servants to see me like this." He watched her get up, her gown clinging to her slender form as she closed the door. He arranged himself on the bed so she couldn't see his growing erection.

Elissa pulled off the other boot then his stockings. She got an evil look in her face and she grabbed his ankle and held it firmly while tickling his foot.

Fergus howled and sat up, trying to free his very ticklish foot. He grabbed Elissa under the arms and pulled her up so she fell across his chest, their faces inches apart.

Her face, which shone with mischievousness a moment ago, went serious as she looked at her brother's face. _Sweet Maker, he is a handsome man. Oriana is a lucky woman. _She'd give anything to have a man as virile and sweet as her brother. She inhaled sharply as she felt a sudden bolt of desire lancing downwards from her belly. Her mouth went dry suddenly and she licked her lips to wet them. "I... should go," she said quickly and tried to get up.

"No." He clamped his hand around her wrist and held her down firmly. "You said you wanted to know, pup." He hesitated a moment, begging the Maker for forgiveness. "I could show you." His hand gently caressed her cheek. He could see the desire plainly written on her face along with indecision.

Her mouth dropped open. "It would be wrong, Fergus!" she whispered.

"I know, pup. I know."

She froze above him. His dark eyes showed his love for her as well as his desire. When would she ever experience this? A man who truly cared for her as she was, not as some symbol of his status, wealth or power. And he was someone she truly cared for too. _Maker forgive me, _she prayed silently. "Show me, Fergus." She pushed her lips to his in a clumsy, if enthusiastic, kiss.

His lips curled up under hers in amusement. "Pup, let me lead the way." He rolled her off him, onto her back, and leaned over her. "Just follow my lead."

It was so deliciously erotic to be so passive. Elissa was normally bold, a natural instigator, yet she let his lips come down on hers softly. It was just a soft, touching of lips until his teeth took hold of her bottom lip and he let it slowly slid through them. Elissa shivered with the sensations of hard teeth dragging against her tender lip. Then his tongue trailed lightly over her lips and into her mouth. It swirled around her own tongue and brushed against her teeth. She didn't know kissing could be such an act of intimacy, that letting someone else into your mouth could be such an arousing invasion of a very personal space. She let out an involuntary mewl of pleasure.

She followed his lead and returned each of the ways his lips, teeth and tongue had touched her. Her tongue slipped into his welcoming mouth and he sucked on it, pulling it further in and swirling his own tongue around hers. She could feel him hardening against her thigh as she kissed him.

He pulled away, and pressed his lips against hers briefly, one last time. "Good?"

She responded with a small moan and put a hand behind his head and tried to pull him back to her mouth, but he resisted.

"It's time to move on, I think." He looked into her half-shut eyes and kissed her jaw and moved to her ear. There he nibbled her earlobe and outlined her shell-like ear with his tongue before thrusting his tongue into the center.

Elissa responded beneath him with a gasp of breath, her hands clutched his upper arms and tightened reflexively.

"Mmmm, like that, do you?" Fergus murmured against her ear. "Let's see what else you like." He moved his mouth down to her neck, to the spot just above her collar bone, where the skin was so soft and delicate. He kissed her, then bit her gently.

She responded with another soft groan and put a hand behind his head to encourage him.

He sucked softly at first, then with more pressure. The harder he did it, the more she responded. He looked up at her face. Her lips were parted and shaped into a delicious O of pleasure and her eyes were slitted. Fergus had been with many women but he couldn't recall one so responsive as Elissa. It made him want to surge ahead, eager to test her limits, but he held back his inclinations. He had promised a lesson, and a lesson she would get. His fingers went to the small buttons on the front of her dress and he unfastened a few and kissed the skin revealed. The lacy edge of her chemise, just barely covering the tips of her maidenly breasts, came into view and he stopped a moment to relish the sight of those ivory mounds, now heaving with her breath. More buttons and the dress was free to her waist. He lifted her and slid it down her shoulders, to settle low on her waist.

Elissa cracked open her eyes and watched his tousled head pause for a moment to gaze at her breasts, then watch as his fingers slowly caressed them through her silky chemise. "Sweet Maker," she whispered. "More, Fergus." She writhed underneath him, sensuously.

"Patience, pup," he scolded her. "Your first time shouldn't be rushed. It should be savored, like an exotic sweetmeat." But he pulled up her chemise over her head and removed it to finally reveal her small perfect breasts. His hands slid lower and cupped them, enjoying the heft of them in his palm. He gently tweaked a nipple and she gasped, her hips wriggling slightly. Then he lowered his mouth and gave her other nipple a lick with his tongue. It hardened satisfyingly. "Tell me if it's too much." He put his mouth over her nipple and sucked gently at first then harder. She moaned this time and laced her fingers into his hair. He increased the suction and she mewled and wriggled. "Too much?"

"N-no! More, Fergus." Her voice was hoarse and wispy as if she were forgetting how to talk.

This time he sucked hard at her nipple, sure it would be painful. The other one he pinched. She bucked and cried out, with joy or pain, he wasn't sure. Then he let go and watched her face as her mouth formed that lovely O shape again. It seemed his little sister enjoyed a bit of pain. It shouldn't have been a surprise after the way she sparred, coming back again and again after taking painful strikes and falls. She was far tougher than she looked. The notion inflamed him. He saw her not only arching off the bed with ecstasy but tied to it and blindfolded. Another time perhaps... _Maker, I am lost._

Elissa's nipples tingled with the after effects of the rough treatment. Even the slightest touch sent a dart directly to her loins. She wanted... she wanted! Such frustration at not knowing what it was she wanted. She had no words with which to ask, just a growing impatience for whatever it was.

Fergus stopped and looked at her feeling, his guilt growing. "Are you sure, Lis? We could stop now."

Elissa's eyes opened wide and her face looked panic-stricken. "Damn you, Fergus! If you stop I swear I'm going do it with the first guard I find."

Fergus considered. He knew he could make her first time wonderful and he knew that most men wouldn't be troubled to. It had been his idea, it would be cruel to stop now. "All right, pup. We continue. I just wanted to make sure. Stop me if you change your mind."

"I won't!" she protested. "What's next?" she added, her curiosity all but consuming her.

Fergus put aside his doubts and undid a few more buttons on her dress, exposing her belly and the adorable hole in the center. He moved down her body to kiss it and lick at her bellybutton. The dress he pulled down lower. Over the hip bones which he also kissed and she mewled. Ticklish. Then the top of her smalls came into view and he licked the top of her pubis, just above them. He pulled the dress further down and the tops of her thighs were revealed. He stopped to kiss them and dragged his tongue to the inside. Her sharp mewl told him she was eager for more. The dress came off the rest of the way and he threw it aside. He spent a moment looking at his nearly nude sister. He remembered that little cluster of freckles, a birthmark, from when she was very young and their nurse had bathed her while he watched curiously. What he didn't remember was the swell of her hips narrowing into a tiny waist. His own impatience rose again and he called upon his training, in the finest salons and brothels of Antiva, to push it back and see to his sister's pleasure first.

He rubbed his hand on her mons and she finally knew the destination of all the darts and bolts and lances. It was _there_. She arched up, moaning. "Yes," she whispered. She watched Fergus grab the edges of her smalls and slowly pulled them down. Just as her most private area came into view, he buried his nose into her center and inhaled. He closed his eyes and she saw a shiver run through him, as if he'd just smelled the most wonderful fragrance ever. He continued to pull her smalls down and finally removed them. "Aren't you going to undress, Fergus?" Surely there wasn't much more they could do until he did.

He looked up at her curious face and smiled. "Not yet, pup. Just relax now. Watch me if it pleases you." He moved his mouth back to the tops of her thighs and kissed them, then he placed a hand under each of her knees and pulled her legs apart gently. "Remember this, pup, a gentleman always sees to his lady's pleasure first." He smiled down at her bemused eyes. "Don't waste your time with one who doesn't." His hand pulled apart her outer lips to reveal the pink, untouched ones within.

Elissa propped herself up on her elbows to see what he would do. He surely wasn't going to... _With his mouth? _It seemed like the height of perversion to her, to put his mouth _there. _She inhaled sharply as his lips and tongue seemed to find the most exquisitely sensitive spot on her body, hidden there at the top of her cleft. She cried out loudly as he sucked gently and his tongue flicked it. She watched him in fascination and his eyes lifted to meet hers. He could see his smile around his eyes. _Maker, we are damned now._

With one hand he held her open, with the other hand he explored her entrance which was dripping with her arousal. He carefully put a finger into her entrance searching for her maidenhead. He found it. It had been stretched by her athletic life, but it would tear more. He carefully used his finger to stretch it slightly and she writhed a little under him. She was open enough that he could insert a finger into her. He careful did and moved it in and out slowly, while still sucking gently on her bud. He searched within her, with the questing finger, trying to find that spot he'd been taught to seek out. Suddenly she tensed under him and squealed. He had found it. He tried not to grin, but he added another finger and went back to that spot and rubbed it while he teased her bud.

"Sweet Maker!" Elissa gripped his hair with her hands and yanked as her hips thrust to meet his face. In this moment she knew, finally, the culmination of it all as a wave of pleasure crashed over her. Her back arched up and she locked in a sweet paralysis for a moment, just a keening cry coming from her.

Fergus kept up his attentions until she stilled under him. Then he finally looked up at her, his chin gleaming with her fluids. He climbed up her body, his face smiling down into hers. He kissed her, so she could taste herself on him. She turned her face away but he pulled it back. "This is all part of it, pup. You're not skipping this part of the lesson." He held her head steady while he kissed her. Gradually she relaxed and opened her mouth and let his tongue in again. "Lick it off me."

She hesitated a moment and then realized it wasn't that bad. She tentatively used her tongue to swipe a path across his chin. It was rather earthy, salty. Not bad in the least. She more eagerly licked it off his face. "It's not that bad."

"No, my sweet, it isn't at all. It's rather... intoxicating." He looked into her eyes a moment. "Did you like what I did?"

"I did. But Fergus, it's so nasty. People don't really do that, do they?" She looked at him with her curiosity burning in her eyes.

He laughed. "If they don't, they should! There's much more, pup. Ever so much more. More than I can teach you in one night."

"You haven't even taken my virginity yet."

"That's next, if you still want to." _Maker!_ He hoped so. He so wanted to bury himself in her tight, untouched cunny.

She didn't answer him, but her hand reached out touched the bulge in his trousers. "I think I need to experience what this is like inside me."

Her words shot through him like a bolt, directly to his cock. "Undress me, then." His voice sounded a little hoarse.

She sat up and began to work the toggles free on his doublet. Her nimble fingers had it off in a moment's work. Then she untied the laces on his undershirt and pulled it off, over his head. She paused to touch his chest, following the bulge of his muscles as they wrapped around to his back. She gingerly fingered his nipples. "Is that... pleasing to you?"

"Oh yes, but you can use more pressure. Gentle bites, suck them, pinch them even. I won't break."

She was emboldened by his advice and pinched his nipples between her fingers while she bit at his neck.

He gasped. "Yes, pup!" His sister was a fast learner. "But let's move on." Things were becoming more urgent. He took her hand and placed it on his laces.

She unlaced him, seeing his erection pushing hard against his trousers, trying to escape. She pulled his trousers down, then past his knees and off. Then there was only his linen braies. His hard length was clearly outlined against the thin cloth. She put her hand on him and traced him through the cloth.

He gasped. "Elissa, I'm in a torment. Proceed apace, pup."

She looked up at him, her face impish. "Didn't you say we mustn't rush, but savor the moment like an exotic sweetmeat?"

"There are compelling reasons why that no longer applies, my sweet." He unlaced his braies himself and pulled them off and discarded them.

Elissa gaped at him. His member was so much larger than she'd ever thought. The head of his sex poked through the covering, tantalizing, bobbing just inches away from her face. He had tasted her, perhaps she should... She reached out with a hand and grasped his manhood and licked the tip with her tongue. She felt Fergus' large hands grasp her under her armpits and pulled her away.

"That's a lesson for another time, if you wish it." His voice was hoarse. "If you want to be rid of your maidenhead then we'd best work toward that objective."

She flushed slightly. "All right, I'm your obedient pupil. What do I do?"

"Lie down, on your back." He lay down next to her and began to stroke her bud again, arousing her passions once more. He plunged his one finger into her and found her sopping wet and ready. He pulled his finger from her and held it up to her mouth. "Lick it."

This time instinct took over and she pulled his finger into her mouth and sucked her juices off of it, without any hesitation.

He groaned at the sight and hoped there would be another lesson beyond tonight's because he had a notion her lips and tongue, with a little coaching, would be gratifying around his cock. Lay over her, careful to hold his weight off her. "This may hurt a bit. You're mostly open but there's a little left that will tear." He positioned his cock so the tip was just at her entrance. "I'll go slowly."

"Just do it. A little pain won't matter."

He smiled down at her. "That's my pup." Best to go quickly. Pain drawn out was not the night's lesson. He bit his lip and pressed forward until his cock bumped the crescent of skin partially covering her entrance and then he quickly thrust past it. The pressure on his cock was sweet, so sweet. He groaned. "Are you okay, pup?"

Elissa gasped and tightened her legs around him. "Give me a moment." She inhaled deeply and the pain passed in a moment, then she just felt... stretched and incomplete. "Okay. I'm okay." She looked down to find he had maybe a third of his length pushed into her. "Maker, that is never going to..." She stopped talking as he slid further into her and finally his member disappeared into her completely and she felt so filled.

"How does it feel?" Fergus asked.

"Huge. Are all men sized thus or are you gifted?" Her eyes looked into his and she saw his smile light them.

"I have been told that I am gifted." He laughed. He began to withdraw slowly. The pace tortuously slow. Already the sweat was forming beads on his forehead. He thrust inside her and quickened his pace. She responded underneath him, with a moan and her hips thrusting up to meet him. He knew it wasn't going to take much to find his release, but he wanted her to come again first. He sat back on his heels, pulling her along with him. This way he could have access to her most sensitive part. He put his hand on her and thrust within her. She was panting and pushing back, her hands gripping the sheet. He watched her face closely. That sweet O shape her mouth made was back.

Her eyes were riveted to the spot where he had impaled her and she watched as his turgid member disappeared and reappeared, hypnotized by it. She could feel her bud swelling under his caresses. This new position seemed to press against that spot within her he had found before. The stretching, the pressure against that spot and she was crying out with a thin wail, her breath coming in short gasps. Then the wave came over her again. This one even bigger than the prior. Her back arched, thrusting her breasts up, her hands gripped the sheets and she was again paralyzed with the most delicious feelings. Fergus kept up and even increased his pace and her paroxysm did not cease this time.

Fergus watched his sister arching off the bed, her sweet slender form bending like a reed and her already tight cunny contracting around him. He thrust into her warm, delicious sheath again and felt his release beginning. He battled with his instincts but pulled himself free of her and held his member over her and stroked it while he came, his seed spilling on her belly. He groaned with the intensity of his release. He sighed and crashed next to her on the bed.

"Sweet sister," he murmured into her ear. "How did you like your first time?" His hand traced a pattern over her chest, cupping her breasts. He watched her as her fingers dipped down to the strings of semen on her belly and she scooped some up and tentatively brought it to her mouth. Her pink tongue carefully taking a small sample. He smiled at her expression.

"Bitter!" she said. "I taste better than you do." Her finger went back to her belly and scooped up more of his seed. She held it before his mouth. "Lick it." Just as he had ordered her.

He grinned at her and pulled her finger into his mouth and sucked on it sensuously. Her mouth dropped open a bit watching him. "It's not bad. Perhaps an acquired taste." He leaned over and kissed her gently. "You didn't answer my question."

"I would do it again." She looked over at him. "You said you had a lot more to teach me. Now seems as good a time as any."

Fergus burst out laughing. "Oh sweet, sweet pup. It doesn't work that way for men. It takes us a bit longer to recover than you." He pulled her close, her pert back end against his groin, his hand cupping her sweet breast. "Let's just rest a bit first." He pulled a thick comforter over them and they fell asleep.

~o~o~o~

The next day there was some awkwardness, but it melted quickly into renewed passion. Neither Cousland was seen much for the two remaining weeks that the Teyrn and Teyrna were gone, along with Oren and Oriana. When the family returned the two Cousland siblings went on hunting expeditions together, though they both became known as terrible hunters since they rarely brought any game home. Elissa's education progressed until she was her brother's equal and she knew everything about him, things even Oriana did not.

When Fergus left for Ostagar, Elissa protested bitterly at being left behind and only Fergus knew exactly why.


End file.
